Une nouvelle ère
by RavenSalander
Summary: 20 ans se sont écoulées depuis la victoire des Gardiens sur Pitch. Ce dernier, faible et à la merci de ses propres cauchemars, se fait aider par nul autre que Mère Nature qui lui proposera une alliance afin de mettre fin au règne des Gardiens. Mes deux OC's y apparaîtront, mais ce ne seront que des personnages secondaires.


1\. Nature 

En cette nuit de paradis dormaient à poings fermés les habitants d'une petite cité résidant quelque part sur une lune de la constellation Orion. Une pluie d'astéroïdes avait débuté, créant un magnifique spectacle pour une petite fille en admiration devant la fenêtre de sa chambre située dans un immense palace de marbre. Elle vivait avec son père et quelques domestiques, mais tous dormaient excepté elle.  
La petite fille ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du spectacle que lui offrait le ciel. Elle avait envie de voir de plus près, mais des murs la séparaient, elle et le reste du monde.  
Elle devait sortir, mais pas toute seule. Les ombres étaient nombreux à guetter les âmes innocentes afin de s'en nourrir. Il y avait les ombres, mais également les cauchemars et les mauvais esprits. Tous en quêtes de proies à déchiqueter de leurs griffes ténébreuses.  
La petite fille le savait, car son père le lui rappelait sans cesse.

Elle bondit alors sur ses pieds nus et courut jusqu'à la chambre voisine où elle sauta sur le lit et secoua l'épaule de l'homme qui y dormait.

\- Papa, papa ! Réveille-toi, réveille-toi !

Mais l'homme ne répondit que par un grognement avant de s'emmitoufler d'avantage dans ses couvertures. Faisant la moue, la fillette insista.

\- Papa ! Il y a une pluie d'astéroïdes dehors, je veux aller voir !

\- Il est tard, Emily, réussit à marmonner le père. Retourne dormir, tu as école demain.

La petite Emily croisa les bras, déçue. C'était habituellement sa mère qui lui interdisait de sortir, surtout la nuit à cause de tous ces cauchemars rôdant dans les environs.

\- Tu me dis toujours oui, habituellement, bougonna-t-elle.

L'homme soupira, puis se releva sur ses coudes, fixant la fillette droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire, vaincu.

\- Bon, c'est d'accord, mais à condition que tu ne dises rien à ta mère à son retour de voyage.

\- Promis !

***

La petite Emily venait désormais d'atteindre ses seize ans. Les Fearlings avaient ôté la vie de sa mère il y avait maintenant dix ans. Son père n'était nul autre que Kozmotis Pitchiner, héros de l'Âge d'Or reconnu pour son courage d'avoir mené l'Armée Dorée à la victoire contre les Fearlings, quelques mois plutôt.

Kozmotis avait dû partir de la maison familiale afin de braver son périple à travers les galaxies, laissant sa fille aux bons soins des gouvernantes et, par la même occasion, la laissant très inquiète pour son sort.  
Heureusement, il était revenu sain et sauf au bout de quelques semaines.

Malgré son retour, Kozmotis passait peu de temps avec sa fille unique. Son travail en tant que Général l'obligeait à partir fréquemment. Il souhaitait tant passer plus de temps à la maison. Emily lui manquait terriblement durant ses nombreux voyages, ce pourquoi il gardait toujours son médaillon porte-bonheur contenant une photo d'elle. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, il pressait le bijou contre son cœur, se promettant à lui-même que lorsque cette guerre serait terminée, il passerait toutes ses journées avec son enfant.

Mais ce rêve ne devint jamais réalité.

Un beau jour, alors qu'Emily arrosait les nombreuses plantes de son jardin en expliquant à son père les différentes sortes dont elle prenait soin, une domestique entra dans la cours puis s'avança vers le général.

\- Navrée de vous déranger, monsieur, mais deux de vos soldats souhaiteraient s'entretenir avec vous à la porte.

Intrigué, Kozmotis laissa sa fille aux bons soins de la nature et vint rencontrer les deux visiteurs. Ces derniers saluèrent poliment leur supérieur avant de se lancer :

\- Général Pitchiner, le conseil souhaite user de votre force et de votre courage et vous demande de garder la Prison des Ombres pendant quelques temps.

Kozmotis prit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de la demande. Lui, garder la Prison des Ombres résidant sur une planète aussi lointaine ? Mais pour combien de temps ? Et sa fille ? Il ne la reverrait pas avant longtemps.  
Il ferma la porte derrière lui et discuta avec les soldats dehors.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il semble que vous soyez le plus digne de confiance afin de réaliser cette tâche. Tsar lui-même nous a envoyé jusqu'à vous.

Kozmotis prit quelques jours afin d'accepter la demande.

***

Il s'était écoulé environ 2 ans depuis que Kozmotis avait quitté sa demeure afin de garder la planète de la Prison des Ombres. Seul au monde sur ce morceau de terre où la nuit régnait en maître et où il n'y avait ni lune ni étoiles pour l'éclairer, le général s'ennuyait profondément de sa fille. Il se rappelait de son regard lorsqu'il avait quitté sa demeure, de ses larmes silencieuses et ces iris blessés, comme si elle se doutait de ne jamais le revoir.

Kozmotis ferma les yeux en soupirant, serrant son médaillon contre son cœur. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seule alors qu'elle n'avait nul autre que lui comme famille. Malgré les voix ténébreuses des Fearlings le suppliant de les laisser sortir, il ne flanchait pas. Chaque fois que les Ombres lui murmuraient des choses affreuses, comme lorsqu'on avait enlevé la vie de sa femme, le général se remémorait le doux sourire de sa fille, de ses longs cheveux d'ébène et de ces mêmes yeux dorés qu'elle tenait de lui. La simple pensée d'Emily apaisait son cœur solitaire.

Mais il ne se doutait pas que ces doux souvenirs se retourneraient contre lui.  
Car une nuit, alors que Kozmotis adhérait à sa ronde habituelle devant les gigantesques portes de fer de la Prison, il entendit une voix qu'il ne croyait plus jamais entendre. Une voix d'adolescente. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- _Papa !_

***

Pitch Black se réveilla en sueur de cet étrange cauchemar qui le hantait depuis des mois. La même scène se répétait sans cesse. Il revoyait cet homme qui lui était inconnu et cette petite voix qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Peut-être s'agissait-il de l'un des nombreux enfants qu'il avait terrorisé jadis ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, mais sa vision resta floue durant un moment. Il finit par reconnaître le plafond de son antre, mais il ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce où ses propres cauchemars avaient l'habitude de le mutiler. Il reconnut sa chambre et, étrangement, le doux confort de son vieux lit délabré. Avait-il réussi à échapper aux ombres ?

Il se releva faiblement sur ses coudes et se prit le front entre deux doigts. Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle migraine depuis longtemps.  
Heureusement, il ne sentait plus aucune peur.  
Juste une énorme fatigue.  
Depuis quand avait-il été inconscient ?  
Il ferma les yeux. Il pouvait encore sentir le contact de ses cauchemars lui lacérer la peau, ces voix lui écorcher les oreilles et cette peur… cette peur qu'il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir, mais que ces maudits Gardiens avaient retourné contre lui.  
Les Gardiens…  
Il serra les dents alors que sa migraine redoubla d'ampleur.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Pitch sursauta à cette voix, se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Une jeune femme se tenait au pied de son lit et le fixait. Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître ces longs cheveux noirs se mouvant d'eux-mêmes, ce visage jeune à l'expression glaciale et ces yeux perçants.

\- Nature, marmonna-t-il, sentant soudain son mal de tête s'apaiser enfin. Que fais-tu ici ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle s'approcha et prit place près de lui. Sa main se porta jusqu'à son front, mais à peine le toucha-t-elle qu'il recula sèchement et sauta du lit, méfiant.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? répéta-t-il, cette fois de façon menaçante.

Un voile de surprise traversa les yeux de l'esprit de la nature, mais elle regagna rapidement son masque habituel dénué d'émotions.

\- Tu ne sembles plus faire de fièvre, constata-t-elle.

\- Vas-tu ignorer ma question encore longtemps ?

Nature soupira avant de se relever, droite et fière. Elle observa longuement l'esprit de la Peur et constata son piteux état. De nombreuses cicatrices à peine guéries logeaient sur son visage et sous sa tunique mutilée. Il semblait encore plus maigre qu'il ne l'était déjà et il respirait rapidement.

\- J'ai fait en sorte que les cauchemars te laissent tranquille, répondit-elle enfin.

Pitch haussa simplement un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ? Et qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cette soudaine compassion ?

\- Rien du tout.

Ses yeux perçants dévièrent sur la gauche.

\- Je crois seulement… que ta punition pour avoir tenté de mettre en péril l'équilibre du monde a assez duré.

Le visage du croque-mitaine s'assombrit. Pour qui se prenait-elle, celle-là ? Il aurait pu s'en sortir seul, il s'agissait de _ses_ cauchemars après tout.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

\- Un simple merci suffira.

Pitch ne broncha pas et Nature le défia du regard.

\- Pour être parfaitement honnête, je souhaite te proposer une alliance.

\- Quelle sorte d'alliance ?

\- Mettre fin au règne des Gardiens.

Contre toute attente, Pitch éclata de rire, mais Nature resta de marbre. Voyant qu'elle était sérieuse, il glissa ses mains derrière son dos, l'expression soudainement moqueuse.

\- Une alliance, vraiment ? dit-il. Et que me vaut l'honneur de cette demande ? Je croyais que tu étais un esprit neutre.

\- Je l'étais, mais les choses ont changé. Les Gardiens croient bien faire en protégeant les enfants de la peur, mais cela est allé trop loin. Les enfants grandissent, le monde est en train de changer. Les hommes sont en train de détruire la planète et malgré tous mes efforts afin de protéger la nature, elle dépérit chaque seconde. Les humains ne savent plus ce qu'est la peur et les dangers qui suivront la fin de l'écosystème. Je ne peux continuer de me battre seule et j'ai besoin de ta peur afin de remettre les humains à leur place.

\- Navré de te demander cela, Nature, mais qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterait ? Le sort de la Terre n'est pas vraiment de mes affaires.

\- Je t'aiderai à regagner la gloire que tu avais jadis. Je ferai en sorte que les mortels te craignent et que les Gardiens te respectent.

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire cela, dis-moi ? Je te rappelle que je suis redevenu faible.

Nature prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Je t'aiderai à rassembler ton armée d'antan.

\- Tu ne veux pas dire…

Nature acquiesça.

\- Oui, les Fearlings.

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de Pitch, puis il fit quelques pas vers elle.

\- C'est impossible, ma chère. Mon armée a disparu depuis bien des siècles et je ne suis pas en mesure de les contrôler même si je les avais à portée de mains. C'est bien gentil de ta part, mais je me passerai de ton aide, Nature.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce sans demander son reste, mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce que la jeune femme le suive jusqu'à la pièce principale. Les deux esprits marchèrent jusqu'au globe flottant de lui-même reposant au centre. Contrairement à celui du Père-Noël, de grands espaces vides remplaçaient les continents, mais les millions de lumières représentant les enfants croyant aux Gardiens brillaient de mille feux. Pitch les dévisagea avec dégoût et Nature le vit serrer les poings.

\- Nord possède une immense bibliothèque et plusieurs de ces bouquins sont très anciens, dit-elle tout en continuant de fixer le globe. Certains même sont si rares qu'on les croit disparus.

\- Et alors ?

\- L'un d'eux renferme une formule magique qui pourrait nous aider à retracer les Fearlings.

\- Même si ce livre existe, je ne pourrai jamais-

\- J'irai, le coupa-t-elle. Je le déroberai à Nord.

Pitch posa les yeux sur elle, l'air neutre. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le soudain intérêt que portait l'un des plus puissants esprits sur Terre envers lui. Ses motifs étaient-ils vraiment de stopper les humains à détruire la planète ? Après tout, elle aurait pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre, comme les esprits d'Halloween ou ce Frost à la noix. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle à lui, le croque-mitaine, celui qui avait failli régner sur le monde et détruire la paix qu'elle tentait de préserver à tout prix ?  
Elle lui cachait quelque chose, c'était évident. Pitch n'était pas stupide, mais il garda ses pensées pour lui seul. Peu importe le véritable but de Nature, il se servirait d'elle afin d'accomplir ses desseins et ensuite, lorsqu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle, il se débarrasserait d'elle comme il se débarrasserait de ces maudits Gardiens.


End file.
